


The 3AM Visitor

by RegalMisfortune



Series: Gibraltar Shenanigans [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji's Dragon - Freeform, Hanzo's dragons, Noodle Dragons, Set after "Spiraling Dragons" but can be a standalone piece, because it seemed like a good idea, but thats okay because zarya's got a noodle friend and its cooler and bluer, genji's dragon is friends with everyone except for zarya, mccree's got one too, or ignored completely, sleep? what's sleep?, this one isn't as serious as the other ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalMisfortune/pseuds/RegalMisfortune
Summary: Zarya learns a bit more about the infamous Shimada dragons- whether she wanted to or not.





	The 3AM Visitor

The second time Zarya saw dragons, it was three in the morning.

It had been several weeks since she saw the spiraling serpents of lore in the alleyway, and aside from the debriefing and the massive tattoo on Hanzo’s arm, the entire topic was dropped from any of the meals. The older members of Overwatch appeared unfazed by the whole concept of spiritual dragons coming into reality, and the newer ones either have yet to meet them or simply inquired after them in private and not at the dinner table.

Zarya opted not to voice her own questions, burying the thoughts of hows and whys under her mantra of “It is not my place to ask”. Even after the incident, Zarya hadn’t brought it up to Hanzo and he carried on as usual, so the inquiries died before they ever became vocalized.

But waking up with the feeling of something watching her at the bleary early hour and opening her eyes to a pair of massive glowing eyes looming over in the darkness was definitely not something she was expecting. If she hadn’t been so thoroughly trained, she would’ve screamed- instead opting for her heart to lodge itself in her throat as she remained frozen in place on the bed, staring up at the monstrous being above her.

It wasn’t glowing like it had been back in the alley, all wisp and rage. Here, its body was a dark shadow in the room, twisted and gnarled to fit its massive form in the tiny space aside from its bright eyes. How it got in and why hadn’t she noticed it was beyond her- her instincts usually made her jump awake with the nearest object in hand at even a pin hitting the floor. But now was not the time to speculate, trapped in the dark with nothing but the eerie eyes of an Eastern-styled dragon staring back at her.

They both remained motionless, Zarya daring not to blink as the serpentine creature continued to fixate on her. It was almost… observing her. She had the sinking feeling that it was judging her in some way, but for what she wasn’t sure, and she doubted asking would help her case. She would’ve considered herself to be dreaming still if the weight of massive clawed feet weren’t sinking the mattress by her legs down to the frame underneath.

The moment of silent stillness ended when the creature moved, the bed creaking at the change of weight as it tipped its snout closer to her. Zarya refused to blink, eyes itching as they dried. She could feel its breath, hot and oddly herbal as its head drew to mere inches from her face, the glowing eyes peering down its muzzle at her.

It let out a puff of air, and then made the most pitiful pining sound she had ever heard, its eyes shifting wide and the dark form of its ears lowering to almost a puppy look.

Zarya blinked, bewildered.

Uncertain of what else to do, Zarya slowly pulled a hand from under the sheet, fingers splayed as she gently held it palm up before the serpentine creature. That seemed all that the dragon needed as it bumped its nose to her hand, a pleased little sound rumbling through the room as the rest of its body shifted and coiled into a more comfortable position.

Nonplussed, Zarya rubbed her fingertips against its snout, bumpy and dry that contrasted the smooth scales with sharp edges and the silky strands of its beard on its chin as her hand traveled down. It seemed very pleased with this turn of events, the glowing eyes narrowing in content as she gave its chin a good scratch.

“You are… very strange,” she murmured softly to the creature in Russian, her voice cracking from the dry disuse from sleep. The creature seemed to understand as it huffed, whiskers twitching, but did little else.

Well, at least she hadn’t accidentally insulted it, she mused as she ran her fingers over the cool smoothness of the scales. Still, it _was_ very strange, and the previous fear of being woken up in such a manner had faded away. The warmth of the massive creature and its herbal scent lulled her to a state of content, her fingers gradually slowing as she traced them over the pattern of its scales.

The next thing she knew there was the first rays of sunlight peeking in through the window and no hint of a dragon to be found anywhere.

Well, the dragon in her room wasn’t anywhere to be found, but she did find another, much smaller and a bright shade of green as she all but ran into Zenyatta as they both rounded a corner as she went to venture to the kitchen before it became too crowded. The green creature actually bared its teeth and _hissed_ at her, curling almost protectively around the omnic’s neck like an elaborate angry scarf.

It was the only thing keeping her from getting her wound up over actually being so close to the strange floating omnic, her eyes fixated on the long, green dragon with her mouth partially ajar as questions filled her head but breath stuck in her throat.

Zenyatta lifted a metallic finger, the digit tapping the hissing creature on the nose with a gentle reprimand:

“Please don’t be rude to Miss Zaryanova. She is a friend.”

Zarya’s brain stalled for a bit, half caught up on the fact that the omnic called her a _friend_ , half staring at how a dragon can look so disgruntledly chastised, and _way_ too tired to make sense of any of it.

“They appear…often?”

She hadn’t meant to ask, let alone ask an omnic, but the whole bizarreness of the situation had left Zarya off kilter. It was early enough in the morning for plausible deniability if word got around, since no one else was up. Unless the AI told them, in which case she would most likely punch the nearest terminal and take the first flight back to Siberia.

 Zenyatta hummed, a finger smoothing down the dragon’s back while it grudgingly glared at her with agitation. _It must be Genji’s dragon_ , she realized belatedly.

“The Shimada dragons only come to those they deem worthy,” the omnic explained. “Genji’s is usually more… outgoing.” This was directed towards the dragon in question, who made a huff and stuck its tongue out at her before slithering around its perch’s shoulders, its head propped on top of Zenyatta’s own as it continued its glaring at her.

Well, considering her… disinterest… to both Zenyatta and Genji, no wonder the creature had a problem with her. Still, they were on the same team, and she wouldn’t hurt either of them on purpose lest she wished to fail her purpose of being here. The dragon’s disapproval of her wasn’t anything new to her, and she could bear it.

From the conversation in the kitchen an hour later while she swallowed down her third cup of coffee from her lean against the very far counter, Genji’s green dragon was apparently a common, friendly feature for everyone else, coming into the room draped over one Hana’s head as she came into the door with Genji, much to her pleasure despite pulling an all-nighter of gaming. The thing took one look at Zarya and actually looked _smug_ as it slid from Hana’s head down to the table where it wiggled its way across Reinhardt’s forearm to beg for a sausage, which the massive German provided with a laugh.

It turned its head to her, sausage in its jaws as if taunting her with a silent _“See? I’m friends with everyone BUT you”._

Zarya simply gave it a disinterested slow blink.

McCree stepped in through the threshold right after that, a hint of blue flicking under his serape. It didn’t escape Hana’s eyes as she grabbed the hem of the red fabric and tried to wrench it up, eyes alight despite the grouchy hiss coming from underneath.

“YOU GOT ONE TOO!”

“Now hold up,” McCree chuckled, gently pulling the serape out of the excited young woman’s hands and smoothing it back down. “This lil fella ain’t up for socializing yet. Barely tolerates me without trying to bite m’ finger’s off.”

“As moody as he is, my brother’s dragons are,” Genji huffed out from the other side the kitchen.

“At least yours likes me, Genji,” Hana decided on, feeding the green serpent a bit of bacon she had snagged from Reinhardt’s plate.

“I remember the first time I met it! Crawled right into my armor during a test run and wouldn’t come out until I took it off!” Reinhardt told them with his boisterous voice, his smile wide.

“That thing was all claws back then. Much friendlier now,” McCree commented, and the stories of Genji’s dragon during the early years carried on with plenty of gusto. The blue dragon was peeking out from the neck of the serape, watching them all warily.

It seemed that Genji’s dragon became friends with everyone, both old and new, with the continuous tales of waking up with it in their dresser drawers, Hana finding it tangled in an old pair of wired headphones she had hanging around the room for a reason she couldn’t remember that very morning, Genji explaining how the dragon managed to wake up the entire monastery of omnic monks in Nepal when it had come flying through screeching and wedged itself into another omnic’s circuits in order to escape a flock of angry birds. It seemed that everyone had a story about Genji’s dragon, while the only interaction of Hanzo’s dragons was through McCree, who simply scratched the back of his head and said that it had been in his bed and scared the shit out of him when something long and wiggling slithered up his leg in the dead of night but hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the second one and Hanzo was never forthcoming.

“What about you Zarya? Got any cool dragon stories?” Hana asked, feet propped on the seat of her chair and sitting on the back of it, ignoring the soft scolds of Dr. Ziegler who had come in to polish off the rest of the coffee pot in order to function properly.

Zarya hid her mouth behind the rim of her mug, her drink long since gone but it was enough to hide the contortions of a frown. She couldn’t say “ran into the omnic and it hissed at me”, since she would be scolded for not saying Zenyatta’s name, and then it would bring up the questions as to why Genji’s dragon, while friendly with everyone else, didn’t like her.

She almost dropped the cup when something smooth slithered across her bare skin under her shirt, starting from the back and coiling around her thick torso. She was lucky her shirt was on the larger side, the more conforming ones needing a good washing, and it took all her restraint not to react and keep her face smooth as she stared Hana in the face.

“No,” was all she said to Hana’s question, which made her face drop before picking back up again.

“Don’t worry! I’m sure this long noodle will bother you soon- just like it does with everyone else!” Hana exclaimed, hoisting said noodle into the air before her. It didn’t hiss, but it did press its ears back against its skull and gave her a very dirty look.

“I’m sure it will,” she muttered, her words holding no belief in them as she set her mug down and left the kitchen without another word.

“Was it something I said?” Hana’s voice sounded in the room behind her, the others’ voices dropping with every step she took.

Finding a quiet hallway, Zarya paused, taking a steady breath before pulling the hem of her shirt upward, exposing a dark, brilliant blue coil and blinking eyes.

“Well, I guess it’s just us,” she murmured to Hanzo’s second dragon in her native tongue, risking a moment to stroke a finger down its spine. “You’re much better than Genji’s anyway. Not as obnoxious.”

She could feel the purr vibrate against her skin, the eyes squinting with content.

A hint of a smile tugged at her lips at the response.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this series thus far! It's a bit of a hodgepodge but I'm doing my best with what comes to me! At this rate I might end up having to write a chapter fic centered around Zarya since I write her so much but I just really like writing her.
> 
> I love all your comments thus far! Thank you very much for your support!


End file.
